Ryun Sennin
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Madara Uchiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) was a legendary ninja who led the Uchiha clan prior to and after the formation of Konohagakure. After allying with his rival,Hashirama Senju, he also helped in the founding of Konohagakure. Background Edit http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/7/77/Madara_vs_Hashirama_Senju.pngMadara and Hashirama's first meeting.Before the era of ninja villages, Madara and his younger brother, Izuna, were the most gifted members of the Uchiha clan. Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was unusually strong. He grew up constantly competing and training with Izuna. In their efforts to surpass the other, each gained their own Mangekyō Sharingan. With the power of the Mangekyō the two brothers took control of the clan, with Madara as its leader. Under his leadership, the clan conquered all they came across. Because of the never-ending series of battles of the time, Madara eventually began to suffer from overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan, leaving him blind. In order to regain his sight he took Izuna's eyes for himself, granting him an "eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan with which he led the Uchiha clan to prosperity. While Itachi Uchiha would later go on to state that Madara took Izuna's eyes without his consent, Tobi would claim Izuna willingly gave up his eyes to Madara for the good of his brother and clan. It is unknown which is actually true. Over the years, the Uchiha had constantly fought with the equally powerful Senju clan and as such, Madara had an undying rivalry with Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan. To bring an end to the constant fighting, Hashirama approached the Uchiha with an offer of peace. Although Madara never wanted peace with the Senju, the rest of the Uchiha wished to end the fighting, and Madara had no choice but to accept. The Senju, the Uchiha, and all the clans they had conquered came together to form the village of Konohagakure. Some time after this, Madara ended the Uchiha clan's alliance with what would become Iwagakure and ordered its future leaders to follow Konohagakure from then on. Some time later, the villagers of Konoha selected Hashirama as the village's first Hokage, much to Madara's dismay. Madara feared that Hashirama would oppress the Uchiha, and tried to rally support for challenging his leadership. Rather than help him, the Uchiha turned their backs on him, believing he only desired to rekindle the flames of war. http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/c/c9/Uchiha_Madara_vs_Senju_Hashirama.pngMadara vs Hashirama; final battle.Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, and sought out Kurama. He later returned in order to challenge Hashirama in battle. They fought at the site that would someday be called the Valley of the End, where Madara was beaten, despite having Kurama at his side. Control of Kurama was ultimately taken from him and Madara was believed to have died. Despite losing the battle he was able to survive and gain a part of Hashirama's DNA with which he was able to use the Wood Release. Shortly before his death Madara awakened his own Rinnegan and is also known to have fought with and defeated Ōnoki shortly after the founding of Konoha. Tobi; the man pretending to be Madara.Decades later, a masked-individual known as Tobi began operating under Madara's name. Tobi is intimately familiar with Madara's history, sharing his animosity towards Konoha and the Senju. It is, therefore, difficult to say which actions were those of Tobi and which were those of the real Madara. At the very least, Madara is aware of Tobi's existence. This masked man is known to have manipulated the Fourth Mizukage, been the cause behind the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, participated in the Uchiha clan massacre, and taken a hand in creating and leading Akatsuki. While many characters are surprised that "Madara Uchiha" could still be around so many years after his supposed death, they accept Tobi's word on the grounds that only Madara would be capable of such actions because of his strength. While Madara's resurrection during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War lends credibility to the belief that he is actually dead, it has been revealed that he was not killed during his fight with Hashirama at the Valley of the End. When revived, he assumes Nagato was responsible for it. Personality Edit Madara was a very confident and prideful man, witnessed in his belittlement of Ōnoki both after his resurrection and in the past, as well as his berating of Mei Terumī's technique. Conversely, he isn't above praising the abilities of others as he later calls both Mei and A's abilities a impressive offence, and Gaara and Ōnoki's manoeuvre an impressive defense, also commending them for being able to stop his first meteorite, as well as commending Naruto for countering his Wood Release attack. Madara, however, has shown to be spiteful, degrading Tsunade while comparing her to her Grandfather, Hashirama, after saying he would kill her because she was a Senju. Despite this, Madara is an honest individual and is willing to admit when hes wrong as after Tsunade tag-teamed him with A, he admitted she was weak at all. Madara isn't above reprimanding others for recklessness or stupidity as he criticised Tsunade for attacking him without thinking of what the other Kage would do for treatment if she was killed and criticised the five Kage as a group for worrying too much about his paralyzing pollen instead of watching their backs. Madara has a dark sense of humor as shown when he surrounded the five Kage with five wood clones each and then asked if they preferred the clones to use Susanoo or not and when he referred to incinerating his flower-tree forest as creating coal after knocking the five Kage into it. He also has a habit of referring to fighting as 'dancing'. Madara was very competitive with his younger brother, Izuna, but Tobi also implies they were close as brothers. Madara was also not without his heterosexual attractions as he fell in love with an unnamed women, whom he father a child with and likely married. As an Uchiha, Madara possesses an innate hatred against the Senju clan, in what is known as the Curse of Hatred, which dates back to the early days of the ninja world. This curse led him to oppose the truce fearing that his clan would be oppressed by them, and when Hashirama was selected to be Hokage instead of Madara, he defected from Konoha and attempted to attack the village. His animosity to Hashirama was particularly strong, going as far as to forbid Ōnoki from mentioning that name in front of him ever again. Conversely, Madara also holds a high level of respect for Hashirama and the Senju name, as seen where he would praise or curse Hashirama and other members of the clan in the same breath. He also lamented he would have taught Hashirama to rise from the dead if he knew how weak the modern-day shinobi would be compared to him. Seemingly treacherous by nature, as after the alliance with Iwagakure ended, he immediately betrayed Mū and Ōnoki, expecting them to follow Konohagakure's lead from then on, and the Uchiha clan believed Madara stole Izuna's eyes by force. He is also a battle-loving individual, commenting that he had not enjoyed this view in a long time while surveying the battlefield during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Relating to this, Madara enjoys a challenging fight and said that anything less than the five Kage against him would be inadequate. Madara is also very bold when it comes to battle, shown in his ready assault of an entire platoon of shinobi upon being attacked, despite being severely outnumbered. Madara is also something of a show off, as shown in his use of extremely powerful techniques in rapid succession, all the while, expressing satisfaction to having done it. He also stated during his battle with the five Kage that he deliberately allowed the Dust Release to strike him the first time to show them Hashirama's face in an attempt to lower their moral. Due to the times he lived in, Madara believes it is natural for shinobi to spend their entire lives in battle. He also thinks that the world can't change from what it was in the past and believes that as such, mankind would be better served sleeping peacefully in an Infinite Tsukuyomi''. Madara has been described as being hostile and aggressive by nature as well as being very ambitious, the latter of which was seen during his rise to the position of clan leader as well as his desire to make his clan superior out of what Tobi claimed was Madara's great love for them. Madara also views the tailed beasts as nothing more than masses of energy and tools too lacking in intelligence to think for themselves and as such, need to be "guided" by the Uchiha to learn their purpose and believes that they are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. Appearance Edit http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/2/28/Madara_Uchiha.pngMadara UchihaMadara was a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, which Madara tended to leave slightly open, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. During later years, his hair grew out more and his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his numerous swords. By adulthood, his hair had grown to waist length and although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of bright red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves, as well as his village's forehead protector after the truce with the Senju and founding of Konohagakure, but this was discarded upon his defection. During battle, he often carried an orange-coloured war fan on his back that had a mitsudomoe pattern, coloured bright red, in both of the top corners. After implanting Hashirama's DNA into his body and Kabuto Yakushi's further experimentation, a replica of Hashirama's face appeared on the left side of Madara's chest. Abilities Edit http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/7/76/Hashirama_vs_Nine-Tails_and_Madara.pngMadara fighting Hashirama after summoning Kurama.Madara is considered by many notable individuals to be one of the most gifted shinobi in history and the most powerful that has ever been produced within the Uchiha clan. He has been noted to have been born with particularly powerful chakra, which even Kurama claimed to be far more sinister than that of its own. Quantity wise, Madara has shown to have exceptionally large amounts, able to use several high-level and chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession while remaining unfazed. The fact that he fought and survived every battle he ever fought with Hashirama Senju, who was recognised as the strongest ninja in the world in his time, indicates that Madara was also one of the strongest ninja of his time. Madara is one of the only shinobi in history capable of summoning Kurama, the other being Tobi. However, its sealing inside Mito Uzumaki and later Naruto Uzumaki have left him unable to do so. Overall, Madara's fame and status was so much, his name alone was enough to strike fear, and Tobi was able to use that to his advantage to instigate a world war. Kabuto stated that combining Madara's power with Hashirama's, who was the only ninja stronger than Madara, made him Kabuto's ultimate, invincible trump card. With this combined prowess, Madara has shown to be capable of holding his own against all five of the current Kage in unison. Taijutsu & Kenjutsu Edit Madara has shown remarkable strength, speed, and reflexes. With just one roundhouse kick, he was able to repel several shinobi He was also able to instantly dodge Gaara's high-speed sand attacks, jump over Mei's Lava Release attack at close range, and even guard himself against A's punch while the latter was clad in his lighting armor, despite noting his speed and not being protected by Susanoo. By his prime, Madara had become highly proficient in the practices of both taijutsu and kenjutsu, aptly demonstrated when he effortlessly disarmed a shinobi of his sword and, after grabbing it, cut a swath through a considerable portion of the Fourth Division by just using his mastery in this area alone and at such speed, none of them could react. His sword style is reminiscent of a graceful dance, displaying both elegance and dexterity even while holding the blade in a reverse grip, and when combined with the prediction abilities of his Sharingan, this makes it almost impossible to attack him through normal means. Nature Transformation Edit As an Uchiha, Madara is a master of Fire Release techniques, having displayed extreme proficiency in the use of techniques like Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, the former requiring the combination of numerous Water Release: Water Encampment Walls to extinguish, and the later incinerating a large portion of the forest he had created. As a Rinnegan wielder, he possesses the potential to gain mastery over all the standard types of nature transformations. After his confrontation against Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End, he acquired a portion of his DNA and gained the ability to use Wood Release and its component natures: earth and water. With Wood Release, he has demonstrated the ability to instantly create both numerous massive trees with which to attack his opponents directly and a dense forest of flowering trees, whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. Notably, Madara's use of the Wood Release is much greater in terms of raw power than that of Yamato's, as it required dozens of Naruto's Nine-Tails enhanced shadow clones to destroy Madara's attack. Madara is also able to form wood clones of himself from wood or pre-existing vegetation. Dōjutsu Edit Sharingan Edit Madara managed to master his Sharingan by a young age, a feat that he received significant praise for. Using it, he could instantly place a victim under a paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance, leading those who had faced him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes, whilst confronting him. Like Itachi Uchiha, he seems to have reached a stage where he could have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He is also able to control Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, with his Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Edit http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/f/fe/Madara%27s_Eternal_Mangekyou_Sharingan.pngMadara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.http://images.wikia.com/narutofanon/images/8/8d/Madara_two_faced_Susanoo.pngMadara's incomplete Susanoo.Madara was the first amongst the Uchiha to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan. He and his brother Izuna, who awoke his own soon after, used this new power to assume control over the Uchiha clan. However, after his eyesight progressively worsened to near blindness through its use, Madara implanted Izuna's eyes into his own body, which then awakened a new "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan, a combination of his own and Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again. Itachi suggests that when he gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan he seemingly acquired a new unknown technique as well. Madara has since used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. After his revival, Madara demonstrated the ability to use Susanoo, and is therefore likely able to use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu as well, though they have yet to be seen. Unseen in others' variations, Madara's Susanoo demonstrates two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their respective spines, with each displaying a pair of arms and face that are distinct from the other and a complete lower waist. Its defensive power is incredibly high even in its ribcage state, where it withstood Naruto Uzumaki's Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and A's Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop with no damage. This is particularly impressive since A's strength was able to damage Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo quite easily. It wields undulating blades in the right hand of each side and it appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals together with him during battle. Madara is also able to use Yasaka Magatama, creating many magatama and throwing them at the opponent. Rinnegan Edit Madara stated that he awakened the Rinnegan shortly before his death and possesses the ability to switch between both it and his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at will. Like other users, Madara is able to use the techniques of the Six Paths, including that of the Preta Path, with which he was able to easily absorb the chakra from one of Naruto's Rasenshuriken, despite proclaiming it to be "too much". When these abilities were combined with his Susanoo, he could pull two massive meteorites towards the battlefield from the atmosphere above. Even if one was slowed down and stopped, the second one would strike like a hammer. With this technique Madara devastated much of the Fourth Division and nearly killed Ōnoki. Intelligence Edit As an Uchiha, Madara is a battle oriented genius. He has shown sharp wit, making quick use of his near sealing to substitute a wood clone in place of his real body in order to hide underground and successfully impale Tsunade when the latter let down her guard after it was sealed. Madara also cleverly used his Wood Release and its scale in conjunction with his Susanoo to catch the five Kage off-guard and overpower them. He is also very perceptive and was able to correctly guess that the five great hidden villages had formed an alliance for the war after merely observing their headbands. He has also shown great knowledge of his Rinnegan and its abilities, despite not having the chance to use before his death. Plot Edit Curse of Hatred: The Story of Madara Uchiha Edit Legacy Edit Because of the legacy of the Uchiha, who are said to be direct descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths and the kekkei genkai that Madara possessed, his name became highly feared in the Shinobi World; enough so that whenTobi emerged under Madara Uchiha's name, the mere mention of his name made the five Kage take Tobi's declaration of war seriously. Tobi also operated under Madara's name during the Nine Tails' Attack on Konoha. Part of the legacy that Madara has also left behind is known as the Uchiha Curse of Hatred, a belief held by some members of the Uchiha clan which made them hostile towards the Senju clan and anyone who believed in the Will of Fire. Finally, at some point, Madara bore a child to an unknown woman, that child eventually grew up and had three of his own; Ryun, Tora, and Mataiden Uchiha. While Mataiden died young, both Ryun and Tora grew strong enough to awaken their own Mangekyō Sharingan, the latter of which activated his own Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Ryun later lived up to Madara's legacy, inheriting Madara's Rinnegan, and also mysteriously obtaining Senju blood in order to activate Wood Release, as Madara once did. Ryun eventually became so strong that he eared the moniker, the '''Rebirth of Madara Uchiha (マダラサスケの再生''Uchiha Madara no Saisei''). Trivia Edit *''Madara'' (斑) can be translated as "spots". *Though Tobi proclaimed that he was Madara, the two men do seem to have similar goals, and there is evidence that they are acquainted and collaborating. *According to the third databook: **Madara's hobby was falconry. **Madara's favourite food was inarizushi, while his least favourite was roe. **Madara wished to fight the upper class Konoha ninja. **Madara's favourite phrase was "Armour-sleeved single hit" (鎧袖一触, Gaishū Isshoku), which refers to defeating someone with a single blow.